071514tethyskolena
02:47 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 02:47 -- 02:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Been Accosted By Two Strangers Today. ♪♪♪ 02:48 GA: | Hey, Twinkle Toes. | 02:48 GA: | Me too. | 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ You Have? ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Would Anyone Want To Talk To You? ♪♪♪ 02:48 GA: | I don't know, but it's one of life's greatest mysteries. | 02:48 GA: | Keeps me up at night. | 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Deeply Concerned. ♪♪♪ 02:48 GA: | As am I. | 02:48 GA: | I somehow doubt they are the same strangers. | 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ They Most Likely Want To Take Advantage Of Your Youthful Innocence. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GA: | That would just be silly. | 02:49 GA: | My youthful innocence? Aren't I older than you? | 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Hardly See How That Is Relevant. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GA: | You'd be more youthful, and therefore have more innocence. | 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Clear Between The Two Of Us Which Is The Innocent, And It Is Not Me. ♪♪♪ 02:50 GA: | Okay, whatever. Who were you confronted by? | 02:50 GA: | I met an Eddy, and a Jack. | 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Some Guitar Boy And Later Some Sasshole. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Eddy! ♪ That Was The Thing Guitar Boy Called Himself! ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | Oh, I know the guitar guy, yeah. | 02:51 GA: | Not sure about Sasshole. Text color? | 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Red. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | Don't know them. | 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Really Trolled The Red One. ♪ Apparently He Does Not Wish To Be Called Stupid. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | I'll have to remember that. | 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ It Should Have Been Obvious. ♪ He Is Prone To Philosophizing. ♪ Asking Things About The Nature Of Truth. ♪♪♪ 02:52 GA: | Note to self: If I meet Red Sasshole, call him stupid. | 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I Made It Harder On Myself Than It Should Have Been. ♪♪♪ 02:52 GA: | Hey, Guitars does that too. | 02:52 GA: | I also talked to the sky pirate kids today. The usual. | 02:52 GA: | Do you know them? | 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, Guitar Man's Weakness Proved To Be Flirtation And Innuendo. ♪♪♪ 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Sky Pirate Kids? ♪♪♪ 02:53 GA: | Yeah. Vyellen, and Thiago. Vyellen's a good pirate. Thiago is not. | 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ "Vyellen?" That Does Not Look Like A Troll Name. ♪♪♪ 02:53 GA: | Sorry, I should talk in a language you understand. Computers and Annoying. | 02:54 GA: | I must have misspelled it. | 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ I Would Appreciate It. ♪ I Make Such An Effort To Speak To You In Your Barbarian Tongue. ♪♪♪ 02:54 GA: | Vyllen. Sorry. | 02:54 GA: | Yes, how backwards it is to use actual names. | 02:54 GA: | I've just got no manners. | 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Always Thought You Uncouth. ♪♪♪ 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Just Saying To The Other Ballerinas How Uncouth You Are. ♪♪♪ 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ They Agreed That They Also Have Friends Who They Are Embarassed To Take Anywhere. ♪♪♪ 02:55 GA: | I'm such a disappointment to my very couth family. | 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Well You're Still A Wiggler. ♪ Maybe You'll Get Better. ♪♪♪ 02:55 GA: | If I'm a Wiggler, what's that make you? | 02:55 GA: | An embryo? | 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ A Gorgeous Puppetmaster? ♪♪♪ 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ A Sexy Dance Queen? ♪♪♪ 02:56 GA: | An immature amateur ballerina? | 02:57 GA: | Or, should I say a huge ruse? | 02:57 AA: ♪♪♪ Careful, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:57 GA: | Sorry, wouldn't want to unravel the mystery that is your mind. | 02:58 GA: | Anyway. Would you like these two handles? I'll trade them for the red one. | 02:59 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure Why You Would Want To Talk To Sasshole, I Am Pretty Sure He Has Been Sufficiently Backsassed. ♪ But He Is AnaximandersTrepidation ♪♪♪ 03:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Were Yours Left Unsassed? ♪ Do You Need Your Big Sister To Take Care Of Them For You? ♪♪♪ 03:00 GA: | Vyllen's is his is im lazy and Thiago's is his. | 03:00 GA: | No, I'm actually friends with one of them. | 03:01 GA: | Computers. Don't get him too worked up, I'd rather not lose his friendship. | 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler, What Have I Warned You About Making Friends With Internet Monsters? ♪♪♪ 03:01 GA: | Thiago, you can give him hell for all I care. Though he's mine to really hurt. | 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh? ♪ Did He Get To You? ♪♪♪ 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ What Did He Say? ♪♪♪ 03:02 GA: | Nothing real, he's just annoying. | 03:02 GA: | Seriously, I think he's obsessed. He messages me on a weekly basis these days. | 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Should Think You Were Used To Being Around Annoying People By Now. ♪ Or Did You Finally Sell Your Mirrors? ♪♪♪ 03:02 GA: | Ha ha. No, I am used to it. | 03:02 GA: | I'm just warning you, so you are ready. | 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ I Almost Feel Insulted, That You Would Think I Would Ever Not Be Ready To School A Chump. ♪♪♪ 03:03 GA: | And keep in mind that this guy is a sky pirate or something. Don't give him any real information that might put you at risk. | 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler. ♪ Who Are You Talking To? ♪♪♪ 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ I Told The Last One I Was A Four Wheeled Device Driving Angel. ♪♪♪ 03:04 GA: | And I doubt he believed it. | 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ That's Neither Here Nor There. ♪♪♪ 03:04 GA: | You know, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell someone a real fact once in a while. | 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes It Would. ♪♪♪ 03:04 GA: | Just not him. Maybe someone else, who might care about you. | 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ Tell Me When You Find One. ♪♪♪ 03:05 GA: | Sure thing. | 03:05 GA: | I'll notify you that instant. | 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ Great, You've Gotten Me Off Kilter. ♪♪♪ 03:05 GA: | Sorry to mess up 'your groove'. | 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ You Should Feel Ashamed Of Yourself, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 03:05 GA: | I am. | 03:06 GA: | How will I go on knowing I threw you off balance? | 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Messing Up A Dancer's Groove Is One Of The Meanest Thing You Can Do To Her. ♪♪♪ 03:06 GA: | I'm a changed woman. | 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ I Fear You Are Sassing Me. ♪ You Know How I Feel About Sass. ♪♪♪ 03:06 GA: | Yes, yes, don't be an ass, don't use sass. | 03:07 AA: ♪♪♪ What Is An Ass? ♪♪♪ 03:07 GA: | Your behind. | 03:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, You Mean A Human Nook? ♪♪♪ 03:07 GA: | No, human nooks are the ones on the front. | 03:08 GA: | Ass is the one on the back. | 03:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪♪♪ 03:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Humans Are Weird. ♪♪♪ 03:08 GA: | Indeed. | 03:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay, I Will Go Take Care Of This Sky Pirate Chump For You. ♪♪♪ 03:08 AA: ♪♪♪ I Would Say To Wish Me Luck, But You Know I Don't Need It. ♪♪♪ 03:08 GA: | You don't have to, you know. | 03:08 GA: | Could just. Not. Meddle in my life. | 03:09 GA: | Preposterous, I know. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ He Has Bullied My Baby Sister. ♪ That Is My Job. ♪♪♪ 03:09 GA: | I wouldn't say bullied. Or baby. | 03:09 GA: | But go on ahead. | 03:09 GA: | Have fun. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Nor Sister For That Matter. ♪ Stop Being Pedantic. ♪♪♪ 03:09 GA: | And don't say I sent you, please. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ He Won't Hear It From Me. ♪♪♪ 03:09 GA: | For the sake of my own reputation. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Any Advice On His Weaknesses? ♪♪♪ 03:10 GA: | He's very into messing with people. | 03:10 GA: | I'm sure if he found out he was being royally toyed with like you do, he'd be quite peeved. | 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ He Fancies Himself A Master Of Trolling. ♪♪♪ 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think It Is Time He Saw Who The Actual Master Is. ♪♪♪ 03:11 GA: | Yes, I think it is. | 03:11 GA: | Sic 'im, girl. | 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Very Well. ♪ Talk To You Later, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 03:12 GA: | Goodbye. | 03:12 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 03:12 --